Basis For Comparison
by confused-bliss
Summary: Justin returns Brian's bracelet to him  3.04  and for the first time since they split Brian catches a glimpse that Justin still wants him. Brian decides to give Justin a reminder. This is an alternate telling of these events - continued by request.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the characters of Queer as Folk. No infringement intended.**

**A/N: Someone please save me from these *gapfillers* that keep pulling me away from my other projects. Let's blame Mr. Kinney - he wants these extended (alternate) scenes to portray events exactly how he thinks they should be. Lol. This piece covers Brian doing what we all know he wanted to do at the end of this scene - to either take back his boy or give him another example of the mistake he has made. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Basis For Comparison**

Brian leaned closer his eyes all but devouring Justin - his Sunshine - as he fastened the bracelet.

Justin finished fastening the bracelet on Brian's wrist the air thick with the sexual current that was all but overpowering both of them.

When Justin's eyes looked up again Brian said the words he knew would give him the answer he was seeking - whether it was an admitted answer or not.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to your boyfriend?" Brian asked while his eyes drank in Justin with dual purposes.

One, his eyes hungered for him as had his body ever since he had left him for the fiddler.

Two, he knew this blond headed boy too well - if there was something to be found in his gaze Brian would find it.

Unsmiling and unconvincing Justin gave an almost hesitant, "Yeah."

Brian kept focusing on Justin's face absorbing every nuance...also seeing exactly what Justin didn't know he was so visibly displaying.

Not only by his manner, but by his mere presence as well.

When Justin slightly bowed his head and moved away...out of the loft and away from Brian's searching - all knowing gaze Brian knew one thing now for certain.

Justin still wanted him.

No matter how much bullshit Ian had crammed into his pretty little blond head - he could not erase one simple variable.

The heat they generated simply from fastening their eyes upon the other.

Brian stood there for a moment watching the departure of his sweet boy's ass knowing it was still his for the taking.

He had no doubt he would be taking it again - over and over.

But, not tonight.

He didn't plan to make it quite that easy for the little twat.

He turned to walk away leaving the loft door open in case Justin circled immediately back.

Brian told himself if Justin did return he wouldn't fuck him - he would merely toy with him a bit.

He wanted the boy starving for him. From what he seen tonight Justin was damned close to it now.

Brian listened carefully hearing the elevator door swing open.

Justin was still here. About to step onto the elevator. He should have been gone.

Brian smirked knowing Justin had been delaying with the hopes that he would come after him - pull him back - into the bed where he truly belonged.

Of course, Brian wasn't going to do that.

He would give him something to remember.

Brian raced to the elevator...grasping Justin's arm firmly as he made to step inside the caged doors.

Lust was burning in Brian's eyes...it was echoed within Justin's.

Justin mumbled out an almost incoherent protest. "Brian, w-what are you doing?"

Brian yanked his sweet body forward flush against his own. He lowered his mouth to nip enticingly at Justin's ear.

He whispered into his ear in a low, sexy growl that always gained him the desired reaction. "What does it feel like, Sunshine?"

Justin groaned as he felt Brian's lips trailing a downward path until he was nuzzling his neck.

His tongue scorching his already heated skin.

Brian lapped at Justin's skin forcing himself to stay in control when every instinct he possessed was screaming at him to take him.

As Brian stroked his tongue up and down Justin's neck leaving a trail of fire in his path Justin tried one more time to deny what they both knew to be true.

"Stop...Brian. You have to stop this. W-we have to stop it." Justin moaned.

Brian lifted his head to meet Justin's glazed eyes telling him all he needed to know.

In the next moment he smashed his lips against Justin's tasting the lips he had never stopped craving. Brian smiled when Justin's hands crept up to tangle in his hair to pull him even tighter into their embrace.

He had him now. Time to show his boy exactly who was in control - who would always be in control.

Sinking his fingers into his beautiful blond hair he yanked his head back. He placed his forehead against Justin's...lustful eyes boring into Justin's as he whispered in a low predatory growl, "Now, go home to your boyfriend. Back to your unsatisfactory bed - remember this when he tries to touch you - remember what it feels like when I take you."

Justin pushed away gaining his release before he stumbled into the elevator looking at Brian with lust and confusion in his eyes.

Brian smiled as the elevator descended knowing he had made his point. Justin still wanted him, and he would most definitely have him again. On his terms.

The next move belonged to Justin. He would come to him. Of that he was now certain. It was just a matter of time. He doubted it would be long. Still seeing the longing on Justin's face from the time he arrived with the bracelet until the time he had stumbled into the elevator Brian knew his perception was correct.

"Soon, Sunshine...very soon."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is a continuation of my "Basis for Comparison" gapfiller, By numerous requests I decided to write this from a Justin POV. Please keep in mind this is quite the departure for me. All my fics are generally told from Brian's POV - exclusively. So, this is a bit of an adventure for me. Lol. I do hope you enjoy it.

Okay...Many may have read this already. By many requests both on this site & the other that I post on I am continuing this story. As I am already in a 2 story rotation between the two sites I am not sure how frequent this will update - since I decided to continue this I have moved this to be listed under one story.

**Chapter Two**

Justin cursed inwardly at himself at how nervous he felt with Brian.

Alone in the loft with who was still and always would be God to him.

He forced his hand to remain steady as he fastened the bracelet upon Brian's wrist.

Glancing up at Brian while in the process - not the wisest of decisions.

Brian had that hungry look that Justin recognized so very well.

How could he not? He had perfected the process of engaging that look so very often when Brian was "trying" to concentrate on work.

Of course, it had never taken much to get the other lusty for the other.

Often Justin would merely give Brian the trademark "Sunshine smile" or a saucy wiggle of his ass - and Brian would be on him not only instantly, but urgently as well.

As he finished fastening the bracelet Justin couldn't miss how Brian's eyes were virtually devouring him. He found himself sinking into their heated depths - feeling himself being pulled helplessly back into that vortex.

A malestorm of feelings that could be defined as simply as - Brian Kinney.

When Brian softly whispered his question to Justin it was all he could do not to lean forward and initiate a kiss. "Shouldn't you be getting home to your boyfriend?"

Justin felt himself drowning in Brian's hot gaze. Brian was pushing for answers to an unspoken question even if both of them knew that answer.

"Yeah." he answered while knowing he was exactly where he wanted to be...but could not be.

Justin knew his general body language and delayed answer would serve as a radar to Brian. He just knew Justin too well - now, then, and always.

If Brian touched him now he knew he would be lost. What tormented him the most was that he didn't care.

He knew once he saw Ethan again everything would be righted. The normalcy and commitment they shared would reel him back in - far opposed to what Brian had always offered him.

Yet at this moment when he was ensnared in the primal gaze of Brian at his best - he was immobile with the incessant desire to press himself up against his perfect body - and just let Brian take him.

Take him as he knew only Brian could.

Justin lowered his eyes long enough to pull himself back under control. He gave a half smile before moving away from Brian and towards the elevator that would lead him back to his safe little world.

Maybe not a world that contained the gratification he could find here with Brian, but a safe one that held no surprises - that never led to shattered dreams and broken hearts.

He was surprised Brian had just let him walk away. The lust and need had been all too visible in Brian - one that had been echoed within him.

Brian was one to do what made him feel good. Uncaring of how his actions would hurt Justin's boyfriend. That he had not pursued it made Justin wonder if he had been mistaken. Maybe he was not so skilled in reading Brian any longer.

Then Justin realized how wrong and naive he had been - once again. How many times had he learnt not to underestimate this dynamo? Brian Kinney never missed an opportunity to get his message across and this instant appeared to be no different.

As Justin felt Brian's steady approach he made the effort to slide into the caged doors and away from the sexy beast that gave every indication of seeking to mark his prey.

Justin moaned when Brian roughly yanked his body against his hard frame. How he had missed such encounters. Ethan was never physically dominant with him. It was all very vanilla now that he thought about it - as vanilla as it could be for two gay men. Nobody could make a man feel wanted like Brian did - when he was in his full pursuit mode. Now was no different.

He tried to force the face of Ethan in his mind to dispel the power Brian still held over him - would always hold over him if he was to be brutally honest with himself.

Brian was licking down the side of Justin's neck - his tongue making his skin exquisitely burn. The things that Brian could do with a look could not be measured, but when he engaged his tongue in the action - Brian was incomparable and unstoppable.

Justin tried to be loyal to his boyfriend with a half-hearted protest. "Stop...Brian. You have to stop this. W-we have to stop it."

Brian raised his head from the delicious torture he was inflicting on Justin's neck to look at him...possessing him with his hot, hungry eyes. Justin knew in that moment Brian was not going to let him go - not quite yet.

Brian was not only making a point, but a declaration as well.

In the next moment Brian smashed his lips against Justin's in a clear statement of intent. His tongue immediately demanded entrance and was instantly granted that access. When Justin reached up to clasp his arms around Brian he heard a light chuckle coming from within Brian.

Justin didn't care about the power he was once again giving Brian over him again. All he could focus on right now was the feel of being in his arms again - the exquisite sensation of being devoured by one that not only wants you - but displays all signs of totally craving you.

It was arousing beyond anything and it was irrisistible. If Brian had not finally pushed him away Justin knew he would have willingly let himself be pulled into the loft - or fucked in the hallway if that had been Brian's wish.

Brian pulled back with his eyes boring into Justin's as he growled in his most predatory tone, "Now, go home to your boyfriend. Back to your unsatisfactory bed - remember this when he tries to touch you - remember what it feels like when I take you."

Justin nearly gasped as he virtually fell back into the elevator...impatiently jabbing at the button until he spiraled downwards. He pressed a trembling hand to his brow knowing he was still totally fucked by the incomparable Brian Kinney. As he had always been. Now with the realization he always would be.

As he stepped out onto the street he looked upwards and could see Brian standing in the window - blatantly looking down at him. Yes, he was without a doubt - invaribly fucked.

Glaring at that window...and that delicious form that stood framed by it Justin determined that Brian had effectively ruined his evening. Then he smirked at the unbelievable ingenuity of Brian Kinney thinking that was most likely his plan all along.

Justin knew he couldn't go home tonight - not only did he not want to face Ethan tonight he also realized he didn't want his boyfriend to touch him. Not now. Not fresh after being in Brian's arms again - no matter how brief the encounter. He made the only decision he could make - for now.

Pulling out his cell he dialed Daphne. Thankfully she picked up instantly.

"Hey, Daph. You mind some company tonight?" he asked trying to mask the confusion and torment from his tone knowing she would interrogate him later. Nobody knew him better than Daphne. And a long talk with her might not be such a bad thing at all. Maybe she could get him back in perspective - as she so often did - and his focus back on the life he had now - not on the chaos that being the partner of Brian Kinney entailed.

Ending the call he phoned Ethan to let him know he would be staying with Daphne tonight because his friend needed him. So it began - lies to his boyfriend. If he was honest with himself he would admit this was not the first lie - his first one the biggest one. The lie that he retold each and every day he was with Ethan. The one that its revelation could end their relationship.

He was still impossibly in love with Brian Kinney.

Without question he was irrevocably fucked - now and forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Again, this is a continuation by request. This chapter is short due to it having been intended as a drabble form. If you have read it already, thanks...and the next one will be a new one - when I can get back to it. Lol. Again...please remember this is an alternate telling of what happens following the "bracelet scene" in 3.04. This is the version my plot bunny thinks should be told. Hope you enjoy it! =)**

** Chapter 3**

Justin stepped into Daphne's small apartment feeling more lost than he had ever felt.

Brian fucking Kinney - once again. How he had convinced himself he was out of that for good.

Perhaps his mind had convinced himself of that...but his heart had never recieved that memo.

He had lied to himself all along.

His entire commitment to Ethan was the biggest of falsehoods.

In truth, he had only went to Ethan because at that time he had felt he had no other choice.

Brian had been pushing him too hard...and the events at the "Rage party" had pushed him over the edge.

But, what had Brian really done wrong that night?

He had given a party to end all others in celebration of his success with Michael. The party had cost him a fortune. Not that money really meant that much to Brian.

In the end, Brian had just been himself. Wasn't that the man he had fallen hopelessly in love with from the beginning?

Brian had shown in his own ways countless times how much he cared about him.

Justin should have realized that from day one when he had been the **only **one of Brian's tricks to get a second look. How Brian systematically broke all of his self inflicted rules for him - Justin. Something he had never done for anyone else. Just him.

Now...what was he going to do about Ethan? It didn't occur to him that maybe Ethan had played him from the start. Enticing him with thoughts of an idylic life that Brian couldn't...no, wouldn't give him.

None of that mattered now. All that mattered now was that he couldn't escape his thoughts of the sexy beast that had dominated his each and every thought from the moment their worlds collided under that street lamp.

Daphne watched him with cautious concern as he took a seat on the beaten up sofa. She spoke softly, "Justin...what's wrong? I swear, if Ethan hurt you - I will..."

Cutting her off with a harsh laugh he said, "No, Daph. It's not Ethan. Well, not directly."

"I saw Brian tonight. Just came from there actually." he admitted with a sigh of despair.

He didn't see how her eyes lit up. Had no idea she had always felt that was where Justin belonged. "And, how did that go?"

"Confusing. I dropped off something of his that I had come across. I went to leave and he kissed me before giving me much more to think about." Justin told her without going into the details of returning Brian's bracelet wanting to keep Brian's personal business private.

"And, did you come up with any conclusions?" she asked with a slight smirk.

"The biggest one of all. I realized I am still in love with Brian Kinney. I don't think I ever stopped." Justin told her in total acceptance.

She burst out laughing startling Justin at the timing of such a laugh. "Finally, Justin! I could have told you this all along."

"You knew? Why didn't you give me a clue?" Justin looked at her incredulously.

"That is something you had to learn on your own. I kinda suspected Brian would get tired of standing in the shadows and make a move at some point. It appears that he did." she giggled.

"Yes, he did...as only Brian can."

"Surely, it can't be that much of a surprise. Think about how much he was just there so many times since you broke up. Making his presence known...assuring himself that you would not forget him - as if you ever could. He had been subtly wooing you back in his own way ever since you left him. Can't you see this even just a little bit, Jus?" she asked him in disbelief he had been so blind - for so long.

Justin thought about that and realized she was correct. Brian was always there - so very often. Now he just didn't know what to do next.

"What do I do, Daph?" he asked her as his heart was displayed so clearly not only in his words but his eyes as well.

She smiled at him taking his hand to give it a warm squeeze.

"It's very simple, my friend. You are going to go to sleep. Then, when tomorrow comes you are just going to follow your heart. That's all you can do - and it's what you must do."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own these wonderful characters. No infringement intended.

A/N: Reminder this story deviates from the actual script immediately after Justin leaves from returning Brian's bracelet, so it is being classified as AU! This was originally intended to be a drabble, but the plot bunny agreed to the requests to continue - so here we are. I am not sure how many chapters this will run. I hope you enjoy this alternate telling of events. =)

**Chapter 4**

Brian stood before the mirror judging himself critically. He smirked with the response he always gave himself once his Babylon preparations was completed to his satisfaction.

"Fucking hot. I'd fuck you." Brian purred as he admired his flawless appearance.

His eyes pulled momentarily to his discarded bracelet that Justin had returned earlier. He no longer held any interest for it; nor did he when Justin was fastening it on him. But, he couldn't stop himself from allowing Justin to perform that simple task. It had provided him with the opportunity to observe him - to once again bask in the golden perfection of the best thing he had ever had. To feel that incomparable feeling of euphoria instinctively knowing he would have him again - soon.

He had known even before the kiss that he had stolen. Brian had always read Justin's body language so very well. His "relationship" with the fiddler was a joke. All an elaborate portrayal of what he thought the perfect couple should be - an image that the most treacherous of snakes had planted inside of his little blond head. In the end, Brian knew he had handed him over on a silver platter - but in his heart; should he admit that he carried such an organ he had believed that Justin would have stayed with him. Continued to accept what he had always accepted - Brian was and would always be true to himself - no apologizes, and most certainly no regrets.

Well...he did have a few regrets, but Brian Kinney did not dwell on such things. He set about making wrong decisions into correct ones. This one would be righted soon...of this he was certain.

The fire in Justin's eyes had stoked his hunger. There was no power that could have stopped him from taking that kiss in that moment. Nothing had been more important than beginning to re-stake his claim on him. He refused to admit to being possessive over anyone - no matter if it was his firmest belief that Justin had always belonged to him. That had even been a predominant thought the first time he fucked him when he told him in no uncertain terms - _"I want you to always remember this. So, no matter who you are with...I will always be there." _

Even then...if only on a subconscious level he had been claiming Justin. As he would do so again. In his own time. His own way. He would not fuck the boy until the fiddler was out of the picture. Never would he endure that again. Those days of knowing Justin had been coming home to him after fucking _Ian _was something he never planned to re-live again. First stage of his plan had been completed - place the seed in Justin's mind. Now he would watch it grow until it led him straight back to where he belonged - with him.

Next, would be to remove the fiddler forever. He doubted that would be very difficult. He was actually quite insignificant, even if a supreme annoyance. The worm had convinced Justin he was what he wanted - when all three of them knew that was blatantly false. It had always been Brian. It would always be Brian for Justin - and, no romanticizing by the pathetic fiddler would ever change that.

Brian scowled as he was jolted out of his thoughts by the persistent, and loud pounding on his door. He looked at the time. It was after 11 p.m. Time to leave for Babylon. Whoever was disturbing him, and now delaying his departure had better have a damned good reason. As he moved towards the door with quick, brisk steps his brow shot up in wonder as he opened it to find the most repellent of visitors waiting to see him. Brian became even more further annoyed when he was denied the pleasure of a scathing greeting when the worm brushed past him without being given his permission to enter.

"Where is he?" came the angry demand of Ethan Gold.

"Quite obviously I live alone, so I will ask the question - where is who?" Brian asked with a smirk, of course, having no doubts to whom he was referring.

Ethan snorted quite indelicately before he said, "Don't play games with me, Kinney. I know Justin was here - and now, he is not coming home tonight. I want to know why...and where he is now. And, not that bullshit story he tried to feed me."

Brian forced himself to remain impassive at that bit of all too revealing information. Nothing could have pleased him more...outside of having Justin spread open beneath him right now with Brian's cock back where it belonged. That was coming - he could feel it. It was just a matter of staying focused..sticking to his plan..one that was obviously working. He gave the fiddler his bored stare - however, he was anything but bored at this moment. Regarding him with cold disinterest he spoke in what most would refer to as an uncaring tone. "Justin does not report to me regarding his comings and goings, now or ever. I did not have him on a leash, and it appears that you do not either. Why he was here was personal and very private business having nothing to do with you. And...if he told you of his whereabouts - I would suggest that you believe him."

Ethan moved towards Brian his eyes blazing with unspoken fury before he snarled, "How convenient Daphne has a crisis directly after his visit with you. I did not work so hard to take him away from you only to have you steal him back."

Laughing at the stupidity of this insignificant pest Brian mocked him, "You are a pathetic fool. Now...get out of my loft - I have places I need to be."

"Oh, I am quite sure...Mr. Stud of Liberty Avenue. Tell me...is my boyfriend meeting you at Babylon tonight? That is if you havn't fucked him already." Ethan hissed getting right in Brian's face unknowing of what his closeness had just revealed to this seasoned hunter - and how this waiting game was suddenly going to change now.

"Keep pushing me, fiddler. Go on - don't stop now. Piss me off. I dare you." Brian growled wanting to rip this piece of shit apart.

"You don't intimidate me. Justin wants the life I have given him. I have won. You will never have him again." Ethan smirked believing his words to be true.

Brian glared at the deceitful, lying piece of trash that stood invading his space. After what he had just discovered - game was all but over - now, he just needed to determine how he would use this information...without hurting Justin with it. He could win without doing that, but he wanted this asshole out of Justin's life now...not later.

"Tell me, _Ian_...how is it that the one who seduced Justin with his romantic ideals of domestic monogamous bliss has the scent of another man clinging to him? A man that is of a certainty NOT Justin." Brian purposely taunted him relishing the look of panic that came into the fool's eyes.

Ethan began to stammer as he edged his body towards the loft door. "W-what? Y-you are out of your mind. You will say anything - do anything to get him back. It won't work, Brian. He is with me now. You cannot win."

Before he pushed him the remainder of the way out of his loft Brian leaned in close to him and whispered his breath ghosting across Ethan's lips, "Get this...Paganini Jr. I already have won." Then the door was slammed shut in the face of a man who knew he had come up against the master of the hunt, and had been found lacking - left raw and bleeding outclassed and outmaneuvered by the unquestionable finesse of Brian Kinney.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Reminder, this is classified as AU even though it begins with the well known bracelet scene. After that moment everything changes into my story. Some things may play out in a similar fashion, but other's different as well. =)

**Chapter 5**

Justin had no idea how long he had been staring at the clock that barely seemed to be moving. He had given up sleep about an hour ago. Daphne was sleeping - blissfully unaware of the wakefulness of her troubled houseguest. Her words of advice, Justin grudgingly admitted, if only to himself - had been dead-on. Not a day had gone by since he left Brian that he had not missed him wretchedly. That he had not wanted him almost unbearably.

Wanting Brian had never been the problem. Nor had he ever doubted how much Brian wanted him. The wanting had always been there - from the very beginning. Although, for Justin it had quickly turned to love. Justin knew Brian had cared for him..probably more than Brian even realized. It had always been evident in so many ways. Those warm looks he would give him when he thought he was unobserved...the casual touches that had nothing to do with sex, every little thing Brian would do for him spoke in volumes.

Brian did everything for Justin. Except one little thing. The thing that Justin needed the most. He didn't need promises of monogamy. All he needed was those three little words that Brian was unable to say, although, so many times Justin really thought he did feel them - whether spoken or not. In part, he knew it wasn't Brian's fault. Brian was emotionally damaged, almost beyond repair by his parents. His sister wasn't too much better, either. He didn't want to care...expose himself to the pain of being stomped on by the human failings that was the normal when he had been growing up. Brian loved Gus, and his friends, most especially Michael - whether he chose to admit it to them or not.

If only they had been able to take that trip to Vermont together. Things just seemed to morph out of control directly afterwards. Thinking back Justin realized he had been unreasonable when Brian cancelled their plans. Knowing now Brian's career had been on the line, and that he pushed himself as hard as he did not only for himself...but, for Justin as well. They were no longer together, and yet Brian was still paying for his school. He says he did so because they made an agreement. That may be true in part, but Justin knew that was not the underlying factor. Of course, Ethan was infuriated about it. Uncaring of how it benefited Justin, just eaten with jealousy that it was an elaborate ploy on Brian's behalf to win Justin back.

The thought was flattering - but highly unlikely. Brian didn't need to buy anyone to come to him. Nor did he need to chase them. He was Brian Kinney. The standard courting and pursuit rules did not come into play. If Brian wanted someone - he quickly made them aware of it. The rest was generally history.

He smiled back to a long past memory when he told a surprised Brian of his SAT scores. Brian's reaction to the possibility of Justin leaving the Pitts for his education had been revealing. Justin chuckled as he remembered taunting Brian; _Brian Kinney gives a shit. _Brian had been irritated..but, could not deny it. So many little things screamed at how much Brian cared.

But, it hadn't been enough. He couldn't commit enough to say those three words. Now, Justin wondered had he been wrong the entire time? Were those words so important when Brian had proved each and every day how much he cared? Brian had broken so many of his own self-inflicted rules, time and time again - only for Justin. Didn't that mean something?

Then, Justin looked at the ring on his finger. Ethan. What was he thinking about? He was just utterly pathetic. So what if his heart didn't jump out of his chest when Ethan came near? A man only meets one Brian Kinney in the span of their lifetime - if they are lucky to ever find one such as him. He should be thankful for the time he had with him, and just accept what fate had given him. A man that truly loved him. One that was not afraid to express it. And, one that would never break his heart.

With that thought in mind Justin decided to go home. It was time to lay to rest his fascination of Brian Kinney once and for all. Ethan was commited to him. He was his future. It was time he accepted what he had, and forget what he had lost. He could do it...he had to do it. It was what he really wanted - wasn't it?

**_Babylon_**

Brian surveyed the gyrating bodies moving to the thumpa thumpa with less than his normal interest. The evening had began so promising too. His intimate moment with Justin that had led to a kiss that only left both of them wanting so much more; then the most important realization of all - Justin still wanted him. Of course, he had already known that. Justin had only left him because Brian had pushed him, whether that had been his intention or not. He had thought Justin would stay - as he always had. But, that was not meant to be. Justin's little blond head was being filled with the ridiculous dreams of monogamous bliss - all at the hands of the fiddler. Brian's first mistake - underestimating _Ian._

Fucking fiddler. Everything he had promised Justin had turned into a lie. Ian had never intended on staying faithful to Justin - it had all been a hoax to get Justin out of Brian's life.

Poor Justin, he thought to himself. Always wanted by the predatory. He did have that in common with the fiddler - to a certain degree. Justin had been their delicious prey. However, there was one difference. Brian genuinely cared about Justin...however, Ian cared about Ian. First, last, and always. Just thinking of the manipulative worm touching Justin made the rage burn inside of him. After making his discovery tonight, Brian vowed that would not continue. His dilemma - how to proceed?

Lost in his thoughts Brian didn't see Ted edging up next to him at the bar. "I would hate to be on the recieving end of that look." Ted quipped.

"Shouldn't you be home...in bed, Theodore? I hear rumors your boss can be quite the asshole." Brian answered with a mock glare.

Ted laughed, not backing down - for once. "The rumors are most definitely NOT exaggerated. He is quite the ass at his own time and choosing."

"I would suggest you walk on egg shells, then. And, give the man EXACTLY what he wants." Brian growled at him.

"I will bear that in mind. And, with that I will say goodnight...Mr. Kinney." Ted smirked as he signaled over to Blake seated at a table patiently waiting for him.

"Goodnight, Theodore...Blake." Brian said. At their retreating backs Brian shouted out, "Now you boys stay out of trouble. Up too late fucking makes Theodore a cranky boy in the morning.

Brian laughed as Ted responded with a finger gesture without bothering to turn around. Ted had come a long way since working through his addictions, and once again finding the love of his life. He was actually happy for him. Although, he would never admit being pleased for his domestic bliss. Having had a front row seat the entire time Ted struggled with his drug addiction; it was good to see him not only happy, but settled in a good life now.

Alone again, Brian looked for some faceless trick to take to the back room to take the edge off of his hunger Justin had instilled in him earlier. He was always horny, but never nearly as much as when he got a taste of Justin - and it wasn't satisfied. What that blond headed twat did to him was still beyond his comprehension. He didn't try to understand it any longer - he only knew that he burned for Justin as he had no other man - EVER.

He had been half tempted to go to Daphne's and drag Justin to Babylon with him. He would have resisted, but after some coercion Brian would have won. He always won when he determines to have the prize. One thing was certain. Brian had never been more determined in his life. The fiddler would be gone from Justin's life - soon. He would have him back. That was non-negotiable. That was just how it would be.

**_Meanwhile..._**

Justin quietly let himself inside the apartment figuring Ethan would be asleep. He wasn't like Brian; not in any way. Brian would be up until all hours of the night, and still work in the morning. Ethan went to bed early. Shaking his head in derision he tried to force himself out of falling into this constant comparison. It was not fair to Ethan. How could it be? Nobody could ever measure up to Brian Kinney - in more ways than one.

He had to face the truth now, once and for all.

He had never gotton over Brian. It was quite evident that he never would. This was the height of unfairness to Ethan. Now, he needed to find a way out of this mess without breaking Ethan's heart. Whether he ever ended up back together with Brian or not, one thing was certain - he needed to let Ethan go. Why couldn't he love Ethan, he mused to himself? Ethan offered everything that Brian wouldn't. A life with the one he loved, forsaking all others...totally commited only to him.

Justin opened the door to discover how wrong he had been - how totally false his perceptions had been.

There in the middle of the bed sprawled out wide and open was his boyfriend - ass angled up into the air as he was being fucked fiercely. Justin's face drained of all color. Surprisingly not from any pain in what he was seeing, but more for the realization of how Ethan had decieved him. He had left Brian - to come to a man who professed his undying love, and fidelity - all to have been a lie.

Justin cleared his throat uncaring of whether they were near to finished or not. When Ethan's head reared around to look at Justin in horror, Justin responded with a cold smile. Breaking up with Ethan had just became so much simpler.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Just a heads up - this one should be wrapped up in just a couple more chapters. Hope you are continuing to enjoy the story. Please, feed your friendly plot bunny! =)

**Chapter 6******Justin continued to veiw Ethan and his lover with cold, emotionless eyes. What a fool he had been. His first thought being, how long had this been going on?

He had walked away from Brian, the man he had loved for - _this_. In his heart, Justin knew he had never truly walked away. No matter where he went, what he was doing, one simple fact always remained. Brian was just always with him. He had deluded himself for so long. Perhaps, this was his final wake up call. He had been rooted in denial ever since the night of the "Rage" party, now it was time to move on, regardless of whether Brian ever took him back or not.

"Don't let me interrupt. I will just grab my things," Justin snapped, eyes flickering over the pair in disgust; as he rummaged in the small closet for his duffel bags, and began throwing his clothing inside.

Justin glanced over his shoulder incredulously as he heard the nameless man grunting, continuing to fuck Ethan into the mattress. He would have laughed, if not for all this moronic fucker had caused him to lose.

Finally Ethan decided to end the interlude as he hissed, "Get off of me, and get out."

"But, Ethan...I am almost finished," he whined petulantly.

"I don't give a fuck. I need to talk to my boyfriend," he said, eyes wild as he watched Justin rapidly throwing all his possessions into his bags.

The man whimpered as he pulled free, slipping into his pants, almost in tears. "I thought I was your muse, your inspiration. I thought we were going to be together forever."

Justin snorted, "Hmmm, where have I heard that before?"

Ethan glared at the hapless man, snarling, "Get the fuck out!"

Justin watched with a sad shake of his head as the boy scurried out into the night. Then he drawled cuttingly, "That wasn't very nice, Ethan. After all, he was your _muse_. The least you could have done was offer him some kindness - the _very_ least."

"I can explain, Justin. You need to listen to me," Ethan groveled as he followed Justin into the bathroom, watching as he continued to throw his belongings into his bags.

"What's to explain? Your promises were lies, and you the biggest one of all," Justin snapped as he headed towards the door.

"No, Justin. You're so wrong. It's always been real. I just snapped, thinking you went back to Brian," Ethan said, foolishly trying to turn the blame onto Justin.

Justin faced him down, with open hostility in his eyes. "It has never been real, and we both know it. You saw me, wanted me - but, most of all you wanted to take me away from Brian. Stop denying what we both know has always been true."

"Fine, it's true. The asshole has everything, and he never deserved your love. He has still remained in your life, even after you split up. He is poison for you, why can't you see this? I love you, Justin. You are my muse. I can't lose you," Ethan whispered pleadingly.

"You disgust me, Ethan. Never have you loved me. Love is wanting to see someone happy, you knew I _never_ wanted to leave Brian," Justin told him coldly, uncaring of his hurtful words.

Ethan gasped, "How can you do this to us, Justin? Why can't you forgive me? You always forgave Brian."

"I never forgave Brian. I didn't need to; he never made me any promises," Justin answered, as he pulled the ring off of his finger, flinging it at Ethan's feet. Then with one last withering glance, he spoke, "Give this to your next muse."

Not waiting for any further responses, Justin hoisted the bags over his shoulder, heading out of the shabby apartment - not looking back. Justin headed back to Daphne's apartment, thankful he had taken the key she had left for him. The more he thought about Ethan, the more pissed he became. He had walked away from the best thing he had ever known, all for the sake of promises that never had any substance. What a pathetic fool he was; and, now it was probably too late. Brian would never take him back. Fuck him - possibly. Let him back into his life - as a partner, doubtful. Justin knew he needed to sleep, and figure out what he was going to do next. Right now, all he could think about was one thing - Brian Kinney, and the hopes that one day Brian would love him as Justin hopelessly loved him.

**_Following Night..._**

Brian exited the cramped backrooms after yet another mediocre blow job; much which was sadly becoming the norm. He went to the bar, ordering a beer, undecided if he was staying or going. He was edgy, and all too restless. The source of his ailment, only too clear.

Justin Taylor - only that persistent blond headed twat had the ability to torment him so thoroughly. Brian had long ago determined to have Justin back - regardless of how much time it took. Once he escaped from the self-pity, and destructive behavior brought on by Justin's defection, he was able to veiw things so much more clearly. Justin had left because he had pushed him too hard. In the all too short encounters he had shared with Justin since then, a couple things were blatantly obvious - Justin still cared about him, and he was not in love with the fiddler. _Ian_ had wormed his way into his life, and, his bed...but, not his heart. Brian didn't have one doubt he was still firmly embedded within.

Yes, he would have Justin back - but, it would be on his seasoned hunter would have his prey begging to be taken, without realizing he had not only been hunted, but secured tightly as well. Justin could not discover how much he had hungered, how much pain had racked his body, reaching into his very soul - every time he seen him with the _cheating_ fiddler. Doing so, would show him as vulnerable - and, Brian Kinney did _not_ do vulnerable. Not to mention how a weakly percieved Brian would be hampered in his progress to provoke Justin's crawl back to him - exactly where he belonged.

Brian paused his bottle in mid-air when a sight at the end of the bar captured his most undivided attention. There sat his _Sunshine_ - flirtatious, and oh so fucking gorgeous. Damn, he wanted him - _NOW! _How badly he wanted to just drag him to the backroom, shove him up against the wall, and proceed to fuck him into sweet oblivion. Brian forced himself to breathe in and out, and not let that delicious boy make him abandon his well thought out plans.

Unbeknownst to Brian, his target was more than aware of his presence, and heated scrutiny; knowing from experience just how to play the game with Brian.

Justin suddenly laughed at something the average looking twink was whispering into his ear, seemingly intent on luring Justin to the backroom. Seeing that smile, on _those_ lips, that could provide the ultimate in pleasure, Brian felt his cock stiffen, and his heart race in the same moment. God, he was so undeniably fucked, Brian thought to himself. But, he had to stick to his plan. He couldn't give in now. Justin had to come to him, thinking it was all his own idea - accepting Brian and, the terms they had previously laid out, and live by them. Touching him now, would undermine all he planned to accomplish. He would not succumb to the temptation. He was Brian Kinney, he could fight the pull.

Brian's eyes narrowed in disbelief as he watched Justin standing up, finishing off his drink, before leading the undeserving trick to the backroom. _No fucking way, Brian thought to himself. This is NOT how it's supposed to happen._ Again, Brian forced calm over himself - barely. Going after him was not going to get him what he wanted - in the long term. He needed to stay focused. Fuck, but look at that ass, the one curved of perfection that his cock was screaming to possess - once again. Brian did make one realization as Justin was finishing off his drink. There had been no ring on that hand. Brian smiled, the fiddler had finally shown his true colors to Justin - it was over. Now all that remained was to bring Justin back home.

Justin stopped his progress for one moment, turning around to look Brian square in the eye. He winked, before continuing his journey to the backroom with his trick. Brian gritted his teeth in frustration, followed by a smile at his unique ingenuity. _Fucking little shit, playing with the Master. Well, you have your fun, my boy. We will see who wins this battle of wills. You enjoy this meaningless trick...I will be the one who wins, and walks away with the final prize._

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: There is only one more chapter of this story remaining - following this one. A one-shot turned into 8 chapters. Lol. This story was basically to explore a different take on their eventual reunion. For that reason I have listed it as AU. I hope you have been enjoying this story, and continue to enjoy the last two chapters. Thank you so much for your support! =)

**Chapter 7**

Justin smirked seeing the glare that Brian wasn't quick enough to hide as Justin proceded to the backrooms, with his trick in tow.

He wondered if Brian would follow him. He hoped so.

This wasn't much of a plan, as far as plans go - but, it was the one he had elected to use. He only hoped that it worked. Getting Brian to make the first move would not be a simple task. It would only work if Brian truly wanted him as much as he thought he still did. If that proved to be the case, Justin knew exactly which buttons to push to make Brian crazy with need - then, possibly Brian would make the first move. The down side was that Brian could do the exact same to Justin. Question being very simple - who would crack first? And, that was if Justin was correct in his thoughts that Brian actually wanted him back. Not as a part time fuck buddy, but as his partner.

He knew now that he could accept the terms they had previously agreed upon... before Ethan. Justin gritted his teeth in anger thinking of what that manipulative little weasel had cost him... the time that he had lost with Brian. All over a lie. Even when he had been living with Ethan, caught up in the fictitious life Ethan had presented, Justin had never been truly happy. Something was missing. His heart had been missing from that life. A heart that he knew, no matter how much he had denied it, was always in Brian's care. As it always would be, no matter what the future held. Now, all that mattered was getting his life back. He knew Brian would never be totally monogamous. He could live with that, as long as he knew Brian wanted to come home to him... knew that he was Brian's partner, and the one he valued above all others.

In his heart, he had always known that to be true. He had just been foolish in being swayed by one whose soul purpose had been very simple... divide and conquer. Every time he had ran into Brian coincidentally - although, now he wasn't certain that had been the case; Justin had felt helplessly drawn to him. Ethan had even known this. Ethan had even made the accusation of Brian trying to win Justin back. He had dismissed the thought then, as Ethan being jealous; not believing Brian would give the one who had abandoned him a second chance. Thinking back, it now seemed as if Brian had been playing a waiting game - one that he knew he would win. Brian had pegged Ethan, and his promises as fake from the onset, Justin could see it in his eyes every time he saw him, but he didn't interfere in their lives.

Even then, Brian was playing a game. And, of all of the things Justin knew about Brian Kinney, one stood out the most. Brian always played to win. If he set a goal, he didn't stop until he had reached it... to his own satisfaction. The night Justin had returned Brian's bracelet had opened his eyes in so many ways. Hope had been renewed, where previously there had been little to none.

The hope hadn't stemmed from the kiss that Brian had stolen. Although, that one kiss had reminded him of things that Justin had mistakenly perceived as forgotten. Things that never could be.

It had been the look in Brian's eyes. Yearning, sadness, a glimmer of hope, ending with genuine affection clearning lurking in his intense gaze. Justin had felt such an indescribable closeness to Brian in that moment - making it even more difficult to leave. Only the mention of Ethan had pushed him out the door, and away from Brian. Until Brian had mentioned Justin's _boyfriend_, he hadn't even given Ethan a passing thought.

As he entered the backrooms, Justin nodded in greeting to familiar faces, before selecting a somewhat isolated spot against the otherwise cluttered walls. He wasted no time in turning the trick towards the wall. If Brian came in to watch, he would view Justin in the dominant position. He might even shrug his pants lower than necessary, just to display his ass to Brian. A bare ass that he knew never failed to turn him on; along with seeing Justin's cock moving in and out of the meaningless trick - done correctly, Brian would be pushing the trick away before begging to fuck Justin. Yes, that's exactly how he hoped his encounter with this trick would turn out.

Of course, he realized a highly unlikely scenerio; Brian Kinney doesn't beg... for anything. Still, a nice thought, most especially how it would signify that Brian wanted him that badly.

Justin lightly kissed the side of the man's neck, mostly as a courtesy, as he moved into position... preparing both of them effortlessly, and skillfully.

Brian nursed his drink, staring unseeingly ahead. Damned little shit, he thought to himself. Knows exactly what he is doing. Justin had always had the abilitiy to read him so well. No way was he going into the backrooms. Doing so, would result in his defeat. Right now, his hunger for Justin was raging out of control - if he placed himself with him, in _that_ proximity, all would be lost. Justin needed to come to him. Fully accept the terms they had previously established, fully accept Brian for who he was, and not endeavor to change him. And, most of all, promise that the fucking _fiddler_ was in fact out of their lives - _forever_.

"Another drink, Brian?" the bartender inquired.

"No, I'm good, Steve. Thanks. I think I will finish this and head on out," Brian said in response.

That made the bartender quirk an eyebrow, knowing Brian's habits only too well. "Damn. That's an early night for you."

"Well, sometimes there comes a price to maintain this level of perfection," Brian smirked with a hand motion across himself.

Steve laughed good-naturedly, more than accustomed to Brian. "You have a good night then."

Downing the last of his drink Brian answered, "Have a good one, Steve."

Brian stood to move towards the entrance, his eyes unwillingly pulled to a different direction - to the backrooms where he knew the object of his most profound desire was currently located. He kept a quick determined stride towards the doors, ignoring the hopeful tricks trying to garner his attention. He was almost at the door, when he looked back one more time; almost feeling physically unable to take the final steps that would take him out of Babylon... and, more importantly away from Justin.

Irritated at himself for his weakness, Brian turned around heading towards the backrooms, speaking aloud with a low rasp, "Fuck it. I can handle it. _He_ needs to see I havn't changed, know that he can't control _who_ and _what_ I do. Some lucky twink can blow me, and Justin will see he has _not_ won this round. He will only want me all the more."

Brian slowly advanced into the darkened passage, scanning the inhabitants casually, but thoroughly as he sought out his target. His legs almost stilled when he found him. Sweet fuck, how beautiful. Justin's ass was partially exposed as he moved in and out of the twink's ass. He wanted to lick it, bite it... fuck it. Over and over again. Shit, he should have never come back here, he accusingly told himself. How was he going to restrain from grabbing that perfect ass? Stop from taking it - making it _his_ again? He was so fucked, and he knew it. Pulling his gaze to look at Justin's generous cock, fucking the trick - didn't make him feel any better.

Justin's cock didn't belong in the undeserving twink's ass. It belonged deep down Brian's throat. More often than not, Brian was on the receiving end of a blow job, but that was often not the case with Justin. He loved sucking him. No cum in the world had ever tasted like Justin. God knows, he had tried to find one that compared during their separation. First he went for the blonds, most particularly any who had similar characteristics to Justin. The comparison always came up sorely lacking. He shortly found trying to replace Justin with a replica of him only made him feel worse. Then he had become lost, even more so than he had been previously. He began drinking and partaking of drugs in excess before things slowly began to change, ironically at Linds and Mel's party.

His rage had known no bounds when he hit Michael. He was once again the outcast. Everyone hated him - some even pitied him. That only served to piss him off more. Brian Kinney was not a pity project - for anyone. Then, he had looked at Justin standing with Ethan; taking in everything, as Justin always did. Ethan was glaring at Brian mixed with fear in his eyes, although he had not recognized it for it was at the time. It all made sense now. Ethan's intentions had all been a lie; an elaborate ruse to secure Justin by his side. Even then, Brian could see the familiar lust in Justin's eyes. Once he sobered up, and regained his thinking - a plan was born. With one conclusion in mind: bringing Sunshine back home, by whatever means necessary.

Soon that goal would come to fruition. Never had he been more certain of anything.

Brian's eyes flickered briefly down when a hopeful trick appeared before him, desiring to suck his cock. Brian nodded in agreement as the trick lowered his zipper, immediately engulfing his cock. Brian smiled slightly before turning his head once again to Justin - fucking his trick quicker now. Seeing the telltale signs that he was very close to cumming. Justin looked over at him, the lighting casting a slight tinting over his beautiful face. The trick leaned his head back towards Justin, no doubt hoping for a kiss... Justin did not give him one.

Good boy, Brian thought to himself. That would have pushed Brian over the edge - he was already perilously close to such a state now. As Brian's trick continued to suck his cock, he kept looking over at Justin... a blaze of hunger consuming him, seeing the answering lust in Justin's eyes as he continued to fuck his trick. Although, the lust wasn't directed towards his trick, it was all for Brian - and, they both knew it.

Soon, Justin... oh, so soon - Brian vowed to himself.

Justin lowered his glazed eyes to wantonly caress Brian's cock, wetting his lips as his eyes openly displayed how badly he wanted to be the mouth Brian's cock was filling. Brian growled in response. Damn him, Brian thought. The boy knows only too well what he is doing. Somehow, the student was manuevering the teacher. That would stop now. It was time for Brian Kinney to do what he did best... once again take control of the situation.

As Brian shot his load into the trick's mouth, he roughly pushed him aside, uncaring of the glare he immediately received. He stalked to a now panting Justin, who was obviously close to his own release - but, that was not what caused Justin's altered breathing. It was the knowledge that Brian had reached his limit, and was now moving in for the kill.

Brian moved up behind Justin... his hand reaching down to stroke the crack of Justin's ass, loving the silky feel - as always. He placed his mouth against Justin's ear hissing, "Five minutes, Sunshine. You have that long to finish your business, and join me outside. Fail to do so, and lose your last chance to convince me as to _precisely_ why I should take your ass back."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: At last we have reached our conclusion as scripted by our plot bunny. I am just along for the ride. =) I hope you enjoy our ending. Again, I advise as I did on my last update of 'Leaping into the Fire' I will no longer be posting my stories on this site. If you want to continue to read them you will need to find them on my LiveJournal account. If you don't have an account there, it's very simple to sign up. Hope to see you there. If there are any questions regarding this decision, please feel free to message me. As always, thank you for your support!

**Chapter 8: Conclusion**

Justin removed himself from the trick, pulling off the condom faster than he had ever done previously; wincing in his haste to be finished. No way he was going to be late. Of course, going close to the specified time might not be such a bad idea. It wouldn't hurt the arrogant, and masterful Mr. Kinney to doubt the end result. As if that were even a remote possibility, Justin scoffed to himself. Brian always knew where he stood - in every situation. Brian would have instantly read him tonight, and knew exactly what Justin had been wanting... what they both had been so obviously craving.

Fuck... he was shaking now that he was so close to realizing his dream. Back with Brian - at long last. He had always hoped for it, but never dreamt it would be realized; at least not so quickly. The biggest mistake he had made in his life had been walking away from Brian. Thank God, for this second chance. He didn't want to do or say anything to mess it up now. Moving away from the trick, without a glance, totally focused on reaching Brian, he shook his head in confusion when the trick grabbed his arm trying to detain him.

"Hey, where are you going? I thought we could go back to my place... make a night of it," nameless fuck told him with a undeserved, cocky grin.

Justin's face scrunched up in an expression that spoke volumes. The man had lost his mind if he thought for one moment he would leave with him, and not Brian. Backing away Justin answered, "Sorry, I have to go now. Ummm, thanks though."

All but running towards the exit, Justin dodged everyone who tried to stop his progress. Brian had not given him much time, not at all. He had expected him to finish with the trick, compose himself once again, get through the masses of bodies, and make it out into the parking lot in under five minutes. Brian was either extremely anxious, or he had just wanted Justin finished with the trick... immediately. Justin liked to think it was a little bit of both. What was he going to say to Brian? His words were very clear - he wanted Justin to convince him as to precisely why he should take his ass back. It's not like he could answer: _Because, I'm hopelessly in love with you, my sexy beast._ Justin giggled with that thought, as he imagined Brian calling him a pathetic, lesbianic twat.

Justin gasped when his progress was halted by an arm pulling him backwards against a hard chest, and an even harder cock... pulsing against his ass. Justin began to struggle to gain his freedom, desperate to reach the man that was awaiting him outside when he felt that hot breath on his neck... instinctively knowing, without even looking - exactly who had him wrapped within bands of unyielding steel.

"I see you was going to meet your deadline, Sunshine. That's one point for you," Brian purred against the side of Justin's neck... licking a path to Justin's ear, in the process inflaming the both of them.

Swallowing with supreme difficulty, Justin whispered, "I thought I was meeting you outside, Brian."

"Mmmmm, yes... merely just a test. I had to make certain your interest was piqued. Now, onto some more practical experiments to make certain we are indeed still physically compatible," Brian purred against Justin's ear, taking a generous nip that made Justin not only moan, but go weak in the knees as well.

Turning around to face his gorgeous tormenter, Justin shakily responded, "I thought you wanted to talk."

"Oh, I do want to talk to you, Sunshine. But, let's be realistic. All the talking in the world won't matter... if we are not still in sync in other ways." Brian growled, as his eyes fastened hungrily upon Justin's lips.

Justin smiled at him knowingly. "Do you really have any doubts about that, Brian?"

"Hmmm, perhaps not. However, I am a very practical man. I require all theories to not only be tested, but proven as well," Brian drawled, as he swooped closer to outline Justin's lips with his tongue.

"Well... far be it from me to hinder you from experimentation. What exactly did you have in mind, Mr. Kinney?" Justin squeaked out a whisper under the hot lash of Brian's scorching tongue.

Brian pulled back as he looked at Justin closely, assessing him, paying particular attention to Justin's full and luscious lips. Then, he snagged his arm around his neck... leading him towards the backroom. They walked silently, neither one's eyes seeking out any of the other men present. Brian went deep into the back, much farther than Justin had been previously, before bracing himself against the wall, pulling Justin forward to almost fall against him. Brian grasped the back of Justin's neck, yanking it forward to mash their lips together. Not a tentative kiss, or even an exploratory one. This was a kiss of primal need. A desire that had been denied for too long, and was now escalating out of control. Brian's tongue took immediate possession of Justin's mouth, not asking for permission, but reclaiming what he had always known to be his.

A mouth that Brian Kinney never intended to lose again. But, he wasn't going to make it too easy on his boy. He was going to work for it. And, when it was finished... before they left Babylon; Justin would know without a doubt exactly where he belonged - now and always.

Releasing his mouth after several minutes of fucking it with his tongue Brian growled, "Your first trip back here didn't count, Sunshine. However, this one will be put to much better use. Your first test is very begin by proving to me that your mouth is still the best cock sucker in all of Pittsburgh."

Brian reached his finger forward... stroking the lips that would soon be engulfing his cock; providing Brian the ultimate of pleasure - one he had never found with another man in the same way as he did with Justin.

Justin smiled at Brian, sucking Brian's finger into his mouth... watching as Brian's eyes darkened with hunger at the deliberately provocative gesture. Reluctantly he released his suction on Brian's finger to go down on his knees, uncaring of the condition of the floor. Justin slowly lowered Brian's zipper - never taking his eyes away from Brian's all too transparent face as he did so. Flickering his eyes down to stare hungrily at the large, beautiful cock he had so desperately missed, Justin began to move into position. One he had feared he would never assume again.

"It would be my pleasure, Brian. I only hope that I can live up to your expectations," Justin whispered heatedly, his eyes lustily caressing Brian's engorged cock. Without any delay, Justin's tongue immediately vaulted out to fully capture the underside of Brian's cock... curling it underneath as he used it to completely engulf him inside of his hungry mouth. Justin moaned in a low hum against him when he heard Brian groan out his pleasure, and respond by sinking his fingers deeply into Justin's blond hair. Justin lifted his eyes to Brian's glazed ones as he sucked Brian in rapid fashion, knowing only too well what Brian wanted when he was this much in need. Brian wanted a quick release from a hunger that had been building for too long. And, Justin wanted to give him that release... craved to be the one, the only one who could make the legendary Brian Kinney lose control.

Brian arched his head back against the wall, his fingers clenching and unclenching in Justin's hair as he hissed, "That's it, Justin. Fuck... you give the most exquisite head."

Justin smiled against Brian's cock, sucking stronger, faster... taking him completely into his welcoming throat. All it took was a few well placed stabbing motions of Justin's tongue into Brian's weeping slit for Brian to release into Justin's welcoming throat. Brian's chest heaved as he shallowly breathed in and out, as the last drops trickled into Justin's mouth. Justin felt euphoric once again knowing that incomparable taste of Brian.

Brian tugged on Justin's hair as he motioned for him to stand. "Come here, little twat."

Justin licked the last remnants from his lips, as he fluidly rose to his feet... pressing his body flush against Brian. He whispered against Justin's mouth, "Yes, still the hottest mouth this berg has to offer."

Moaning, Justin closed the distance, kissing Brian with all the feeling that swelled within him. For once, not holding anything back. Uncaring if Brian could see the love that was flowing from within him, only knowing he had to have this man back in every way possible... no matter what Brian's conditions. Knowing now, as he had never known before one simple fact. He was incomplete without Brian. He would never be happy without Brian as a central figure in his life. He loved Brian, but most of all - he needed him. For long moments their tongues tangled together, both relearning the textures that had never been forgotten by either of them.

Then, without warning... Brian swiveled Justin around until he was facing the wall. He lowered his lips to Justin's ear hissing his intentions. "One more test, little boy... to fully determine that we are still physically compatible. The most important one of all - even more so than the taste test. The ass test. Think you are up to the task, Sunshine?"

"Oh yes... I think that I am more than up for it," Justin gasped as Brian swiftly pulled down his pants far enough to have undeterred access to his ass.

Brian wasted no time, swiftly ripping open the condom package, securing it onto his cock...one that was already rubbing itself along the crack of Justin's ass. Brian used one hand to generously slather lube on his latex sheathed cock, knowing he did not have the patience to finger fuck Justin with the lubricant first. Not this time. It was going to be fast, and frenzied. They both moaned as their bodies were once more nearing their long awaited joining. Brian growled as his cock began to slide into the much remembered tight hole that had no equal of any ass - ever.

Justin braced his hands against the wall as Brian thrust deeply forward, sheathing his entire length inside of him. Already, Justin could feel his cock leaking from Brian's initial penetration.

Brian instinctively knew it too. He reached with his other hand, firmly grasping Justin's weeping cock... pulling at it as he continued to pound into Justin's hot, inviting hole. Brian hissed against Justin's ear, "Still the tightest, most perfect ass I have ever fucked. Mmmmm, what you do to me, boy. When we leave here - I am going to fuck you all night long. You won't be able to crawl out of my bed tomorrow."

Determined to give back as good as he got, Justin taunted him. He wiggled his ass, pushing it back against Brian's cock, elated at the responding snarl that escaped Brian's panting lips. "Promises, promises. Let's see you deliver on them, Stud."

"You never learn do you, twat? For every action... there is going to be a reaction. Now, this is mine-," Brian hissed as he rammed Justin deeper than he had ever done before, totally without mercy... bent on escaping into the ecstatic bliss he could only reach within him. Slamming against Justin's prostate with each deliberate pass, moaning as Justin's tissues continued to squeeze him. "Oh, sweet fuck, yes. All fucking night long."

"Bri-an, I am not gonna last much longer," Justin gasped between hitched breaths.

"Good. That's exactly how I want you. Hot, and cumming... for _ME_," Brian growled as he made that final stab against Justin's prostate that sent them both hurling over the edge, both screaming out their ecstasy, unaware of the jealous eyes eating up their performance.

Brian reluctantly pulled out of Justin, discarding the condom... noticing the eyes that averted from them immediately. He smirked as he remarked, "Seems like we were the floor show."

Justin blushed in embarrassment as he answered, "It's not the first time."

"Now, before we go any further than this, we need to lay some ground rules - again," Brian told him.

Shaking his head in denial, Justin placed his hand on Brian's cheek... gazing deeply into his eyes. "Not necessary, Brian. The previous rules we agreed upon still ring true - for me. Now that I understand what you want from me, I can accept you as you are."

"I was under the understanding that you knew all of this before," Brian commented.

Justin nodded, "Yes, in part, I did. But, I never understood how those tricks were just fucks. Meaningless, and forgotten once they were gone. You never treated me like that. You always came home to me - you were always there for me, no matter if I could see it then, or not. I know you always wanted it to be me... at the end of the night. So, I accept that you are going to fuck other guys, as long as it's my arms that you want to fall asleep in - me that you want to wake up to, the rest don't mean shit."

"Well... this is quite an epithany you have realized, Sunshine," Brian drawled, more than pleased with Justin's growth, and optimistic about the future with the only man he wished to call partner.

"It's something I have given a great deal of thought about during the time we were apart," Justin admitted.

Brian frowned, lowering his eyes to mask the pain he knew would be revealed in them. He raised them briefly, hesitantly as he made the demand that was not open for negotiation. "One thing you must promise me, Justin."

"What's that?" Justin asked him, watching him searchingly.

He lifted his pained eyes, letting Justin see the torment within them; for the first time feeling safe to reveal it to him. "Promise me that you will never play violin music in my presence again."

Justin felt his heart swell. Brian loved him whether he could say the words or not. He was telling him that now, in his own obscure way. Solemnly Justin nodded, "I promise."

"Well then, let's go home, Sunshine. We have a lot of fucking to catch up on - and, I don't want to waste another night," Brian told him before catching Justin's mouth in a quick, devouring kiss... drinking the younger man in, committing his taste to memory - once again.

As they walked outside of the pulsing beat of the thumpa thumpa of Babylon, Justin smiled when a familiar sight caught his eye. He grabbed Brian's hand dragging him away from his car, towards the light that was beckoning him.

"Ummmm, twat... the car is over there," Brian said needlessly pointing to his car. "What are you up to now, little boy?"

Justin leaned up against the spot that started it all. The lamp post that had led the face of God to him.

Brian arched a brow, knowing full well where they were at, and how significant this would be to his ridiculously romantic blond. He leaned forward, kissing Justin softly before pulling him into his chest. Once again, Brian was allowing Justin his lesbianic moment, uncaring of how doing so changed him even more. Justin was happy. Brian had him back. Nothing else mattered beyond that.

Justin smiled up at Brian, typical beaming Sunshine smile, well in place. "This is it, Brian. The place where I forever lost my heart. I had no idea at that precise moment, but that's exactly what happened."

Brian smiled, almost tenderly down at Justin - amazed at the sheer perfection of him. He didn't know how he became so lucky for this boy to love him so much, but one thing he did know - he didn't want it to ever change.

As they made their way home together, they both knew that no matter what the future may bring they would still have this special moment in time. Sure they would make mistakes, perhaps even forced separations at times, but the end result would always be the same. They belonged together, and that is exactly what they always would be - two souls forever entwined together.

The End


End file.
